


Ta-Er Al-Sahfer

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural/Marvel Crossovers [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Canary - Freeform, Bucky's finacee, F/M, Force-Feeding, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Sara Rogers, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Sara Lance Assassin, Steve Rogers' twin sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Sara Rogers is the twin sister of famed Steve Rogers and once upon a time she was madly in love with Bucky Barnes.But now, now she is the Black Canary, infamous Hydra assassin and spy, and she's being loaned out to a sharply dressed British man who wants her to get close to and spy on a pair of brothers, the Winchester brothers.





	1. Sara Lance/Rogers

**Birth Name:** Sara Guinevere Rogers

**Nickname:** Doll. Darling. Honey. Baby. Babe. Sweetheart (Bucky).

Asset No 2. Asset. Ta-er al-Sahfer. (Handler)

Princess. Poppet. Little Bird. (Crowley)

**Alias:** Sara Lance

**Titles:** Black Canary. Canary. Ta-er al-Sahfer.   
  


**DOB:** July 4th 1918

**Species:** Human   
  


**Affiliation:** Hydra  
  


** Appearance: **

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Blue

**Cast:** Caity Lotz

**Family:**

Steven Grant Rogers – Twin brother

Joseph Rogers † - Father

Sarah Rogers † - Mother

Bucky Barnes – Former Fiancée 

Ra's al Ghul- Handler (Just a nods to DC, he works for Hydra, speaks German, and has been Sara's handler from the beginning)

Grant Ward - Secondary Handler

 

**Bio:**

Sara Guinevere Rogers was born on July 4, 1918, to the nurse Sarah and the soldier Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York City, along with her twin brother Steven Grant Rogers. Before they were s born, their father Joseph was confirmed to have been killed in action in World War I.

At a young age she met James "Bucky" Barnes, who would eventually become her and Steve's best friend, and eventually the love of her life.

Sara Rogers attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn from 1932 to 1936. At some point during this period Bucky and Sara started dating.

During one of their trips together, Sara, Steve and Bucky had ended up being forced to get a ride back towards Brooklyn on the back of a freezer truck as they had used all their remaining train money to buy hotdogs, while Bucky had also inadvertently managed to spend three dollars as he attempted to win a stuffed bear for Sara.

Another time when they were at Coney Island together, Bucky convinced Steve to ride the cyclon, resulting in Steve throwing up.

In 1936, Rogers' own mother had died of tuberculosis. She was then buried next to her husband. Following the funeral, Sara and Steve spoke to Bucky, who offered to have them stay at his place and do errands to earn their keep, but they declined, saying that they could get by on their own. Seeing Sara struggling to find her house keys, Bucky revealed his secret key and told them that they did not have to because Bucky was with them "to the end of the line," something Steve would always keep to heart.

In 1937 Bucky and the twins found out that the United States of America had joined the Second World War. Steve wanted to join the United States Army to go fight in Europe against the Nazis, so Bucky trained him for two weeks at Goldie's Boxing Gym. Soon Bucky and Steve went to a US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City where Steve was classified as 4F and rejected from service, but Bucky later enlisted in the Army.

In 1941, Bucky tells Sara he would ship out with the 107th Infantry Regiment to go to England the next day. He also proposed promising that they would marry the second he got back. She accepted with a heavy heart. Bucky then smiled and insisted that they had to celebrate his last night before heading out into combat by going to the Stark Expo, which Sara agreed to go to despite her poor mood.

In his attempt to cheer up his best friend, Bucky convinced Steve to attend the Stark Expo with him and Sara to see an exhibition of the future technologies with him.

While they explored the Expo with the Sara, they saw Howard Stark demonstrating his flying car prototype which would be built by Stark Industries, with Stark enthusiastically claiming that with his technology he and his company were currently developing, automobiles of the future would not even have to touch the ground at all.

Despite all of the incredible exhibits that were being displayed at the Expo, including the Synthetic Man and the Hovercar, when Steve had seen a nearby enlistment office adjacent, he had quietly snuck away from Bucky and Sara as he then made another attempt to go enlist in the United States Armed Forces once again so he might finally have a chance of fighting overseas with his fellow men. While waiting his turn to enlist in the Armed Forces, Rogers then posed beside their picture of a soldier who was wearing an army uniform, although Rogers' own short stature meant he rather unimpressively only came up to the picture's chin while looking at himself.

Sara noticed Steve's absence and later found Steve, attempting to convince him not to enlist again in case he was arrested for lying on his enlistment form again, but Steve insisted that he needed to fight for his country as the threat of World War II and Nazi Germany still continued to grow.

Finally Steve argued that he had no right to do any less than the other men fighting for their freedom before he and Bucky said their goodbyes, knowing that Bucky would be shipping out onto England with the 107th Infantry Regiment the next morning, with the pair sharing joking insults and a hug as Bucky left with Sara.

In 1943 Sara was visited by Bucky's mother who told her she'd received a telegram declaring Bucky MIA. Though not long later Peggy Carter turned up at her apartment with different news. Peggy then flew Sara out to England to see her brother and fiancée. After this, Sara remains in England and works as a communications officer for the SSS.

In February of 1945 Steve tells his sister that Bucky fell to his death following their mission to capture Zola.

5 days later, Sara is informed by Peggy Carter of her twin brothers sacrifice.

In August 1945, Sara Roger's vanished. People say in her grief she possibly committed suicide. Peggy never believed this. In truth, Arnim Zola is released from prison and recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of Operation Paperclip. Some time later, Zola and some former HYDRA agents track down Bucky Barnes, who survived the drop and was taken into custody by Soviet Union soldiers. Since that moment, they had kept Barnes frozen and alive, but missing an arm. Once he was found by Zola and his agents, they take him into their custody. Shortly after this Zola orders Sara's capture and forcefully recruited her into Hydra. 

**(When this starts, she'll be frozen in cryo, she'll be defrosted for Crowley and Hydra's plan, her memories were not wiped, but she was brainwashed)**

** Personality:  **

**Before Hydra:**

Sara was once a loving, compassionate, caring young woman, who believed in nothing more then family. She loved with every inch of her heart and was incredibly protective of the ones she loved.

 

**With Hydra:**

Soon after she was forcefully recruited into Hydra and turned into a super soldier she became a cold-hearted killer, assassin, and proficient warrior becoming more capable, headstrong and confident. Sara has a quiet reserved demeanour, being rather haunted, burdened by her traumatic experiences and warrior lifestyle. Sara lacks a moral compass, as she can be particularly vengeful, perfectly willing to kill people.  
  
  
  
  
  


** Paring: **

Bucky Barnes and Dean Winchester

 


	2. Black Canary

**Powers** :

 **Artificially Enhanced Physiology:** As a Super Soldier, Sara possesses enhanced human abilities, such as formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as an accelerated healing factor. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Sara's natural anatomical abilities beyond the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman condition. It permanently transformed a frail and sickly Steve into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning.

 **Enhanced Intelligence:** Sara's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible.

 **Enhanced Strength:** Rogers' strength is immensely enhanced beyond the peak of human potential. Her immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained humans. She can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. In combat, her strength allows for her to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks.

 **Enhanced Durability:** Sara's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes her much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. Though she is not bulletproof, she can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Sara can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. She can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time.

 **Enhanced Stamina:** Sara's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and her body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. She can function at peak capacity for several hours before showing signs of fatigue.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Her immensely enhanced agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and leagues above even the world's greatest acrobats. She can coordinate her body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity.

 **Enhanced Reflexes:** Sara's reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows her to dodge rapid gunfire at close range.

 **Enhanced Senses:** All of Sara's natural senses have been enhanced. She can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows her to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with her smell, etc.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** The Super Soldier serum granted Sara Rogers' physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. She is immune to all Earthly infections, diseases, and disorders; Rogers also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Rogers, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less.   
  


** Abilities:  **

**Master Martial Artist:** Sara is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. Sara received vast training from HYDRA. Combined with her enhanced physical abilities, Sara became a dangerously capable master assassin who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on and even overpower extremely skilled combatants. She employs a mixed martial arts that include elements of Kali knife fighting, Boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga.

 **Master stick fighter:** Sara's weapon of choice is a pair of extendable batons that combine to form into a bo-staff and she demonstrates great skill in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. Using her staff she has defeated multiple armed enemies in quick succession and has competed against other skilled combatants.

 **Knife Mastery:** Sara excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. Sara usually resorts to her combat knife in close quarters combat. 

 **Master Marksman:** Sara is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision.

 **Master Assassin:** Sara is a master assassin. Ever since she was brainwashed, Sara has lived in complete anonymity with most of the intelligence community not even believing she exists.

 **Master Acrobat:** Due to her extraordinarily enhanced agility and reflexes.

 **Expert Pilot:** Sara was able to hijack a Quinjet after killing the pilot.

 **Multilingualism** : Sara speaks his native English, as well as fluent Romanian and seasoned German (albeit with a thick accent). It is shown that she can also understand (and possibly speak) Russian. She most likely is able to speak and understand a multitude of other languages as well.

 **Skilled Actress:** Often sent on undercover missions by Hydra, Sara is able to portray a role perfectly, proving she is an extremely skilled actress.   
  


**Equipment:**

While working for HYDRA as the Black Canary, Sara carries a vast array of weapons for combat, adapting her uniform with customized holsters to carry them.

 **Expandable batons:** As the Canary she uses a pair of expandable vibranium batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff.

**Gun:** Sara utilizes a multitude of guns, including sniper rifles, handguns.

**Knives:** Sara has used a variety of different knives.

 **-** _Gerber Mark_ _II_ _Combat knife:_ Sara's weapon of choice in close quarters combat. She has one holstered on his right thigh.

 **-** _Gerber_ _Yari_ _II_ _Tanto_ _:_ Sara is equipped with 2 of these knives. They are holstered with the hilts facing opposite sides on her lower back.

 **Motorcycle:** Sara uses a motorcycle to get around. This has storage space for her weapons

**Scarf:** Sara uses a scarf to descend from ceilings in an acrobatic manner.

 **The Canary suit:** Sara wears a black leather suit.. Along with this, she wears a mask to hide her identity.

**Sonic device:** Sara uses a handheld non-lethal sonic weapon used to disable large groups of people. It overwhelmed the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and was also capable of shattering glass. It can also be use as an improvised explosion device, when the light on the device changes, from light blue to light red, the device immediately explodes for the purpose of distraction or escape.

 **Voice filter:** Sara uses her voice filter when talking to those that didn't know her true identity, so she can successfully hide it.

 **Grapple Device:** A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. Also can be used to abseil up and down buildings.

 **Utility Belt:** Sara wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle.  
  


 


	3. Ein

For Sara...it always starts as a simmering under her skin, a tingling and a warmth, then it starts to spread, like waves through her veins, something she is used to now. Whenever they need her to do something this starts. Her fingers move first, against the glass window in front of her, it's so those on the other side know she's waking. The wall in front of her opens and she falls forward, but before she can hit the ground, a set of arms is there lifting her up, arms around her back and under her legs, hauling her up off her feet and carries her towards the chair in the centre of the room. She's always like this when she is 'defrosted', it takes a while for everything to heat up again. To function again. The room is huge but empty at the same time, it wasn't like this the last time she was awake. There was more the last time. More people, more pods, more equipment. She lets her eyes scan over the room, something has changed. She's set into the chair, her hair pulled back and out of the way of her face, and tied back. A man in a lab coat takes her arm and inserts an IV drop, taping it to her arm before stepping back.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer" A voice greets at her side and she looks to the man attached to it. Him she knows. He's been there every time she's opened her eyes. They know him as Ra's Al Ghul. He's been there longer then she has, and it's sort of a comfort, waking up to a familiar face. He nods a little looking over her. Checking everything seems to be in working order. They freeze her in pretty much her underwear. And they won't let her dress just yet."Halte sie fest und fülle sie auf"(Hold her tight and fill her up) he commands the men around her. She knows a button is pressed because the mechanical ankle and wrist restraints snap into place around her limbs, she knows what comes next, what always comes next. Her chin is jerked upwards, head tilted back, the hand moving to clutch her head, holding it still as the Doc leans closer, a tube in his hand, her eyes track him. Her finger nails dig into the arm of the chair and then the Doc is shoving the tube down her nose but she takes it. She knows fighting just makes it worse. It's tapped into place before a syringe filled with liquid, or more like....sludge is attached to the other end and then injected through the tube. She flexes her fingers as she feels it moving through the tube. When the syringe plunger reaches the end he pulls it back and adds another, twisting it into place before he feeds her that too. She hates it. It's degrading, like she's nothing more then an animal, but after being stuck in Cryo they need something to kick start her system again. And this is the quickest way to do it. When that syringe is empty it is pulled from the tube and set aside before the tube is bulled from her nose, her eyes flutter as it is, it's more uncomfortable coming out then going in. She hangs her head and coughs slightly wrinkling her nose. Everything is still groggy but the IV is doing it's job, as is the food, she can feel the warmth returning to her bone and the energy back into her muscles. "Immer so ein gutes Mädchen, Ta-er al-Sahfer"(Always such a good girl) his voice purrs in her ear, fingers dancing along her collar bone, she does not move or make a noise.

"Are all your assassins pretty to look at?" A British man asks leaning against the wall behind her handler.

"Just this one" Ra's al Ghul's lapdog answers, her eyes find him, stood in front of her, Grant Ward. He was around the last time she was awake too, following Ra's Al Ghul like a lost puppy, seems that's still his role to play. Grant turns to the British man. "You know we do not loan her out for things like this. After the failure of the Winter Solider her leash has been tightened.....this is....unnecessary"

"Not up to you" his associate counters. "This come from....upstairs" he teases, a huge smirk on his lips. "You have no say, mate" he pushes himself up off the wall and walks towards the little bird in the chair. He crouches and cocks his head looking over her. "Princess" he states, her eyes lifting to his. "You want to go out and play, don't you?" her eyes flicker to her handler. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she talking?"

"She's not had permission to" Ra's al Ghul answers smugly. "And it takes them awhile after they come out of the freezer to readjust....speech comes last" he snaps his fingers and whistle and two men haul her up out of the chair. "She'll spend an hour in solitary, she'll shower and dress and by then....she'll be 100%. You can talk her through your ridiculous mission then" Ra's al Ghul and Grant follow her and her guards out of the room.

.................

The room they take Sara to is the one they use for her when she's off the ice. It has a small bathroom, shower, toilet, sink, no door. In the main part is a cot and a locker, and that is it. It's plan, functional. Sara turns on the water of the shower and climbs under the spray. The shower has no shower curtain, the head is rusted and the water is freezing, she makes do with it as it runs through her hair. The water is still warmer then her cryo pod. She closes her eyes as she tilts her head back. Letting herself just get lost in the water. She doesn't know for how long. She doesn't count.

"Sara" Grant states as he walks into the room, she glances to him as he passes the bathroom before she climbs out of the tub and pulls her towel from the sink. Grant sets a pile of civilian clothing down on her bed as she leaves the bathroom, towel wrapped around her. "Put on these" he tells her pointing to the clothes.

"Not the suit?" she asks confused, her voice forced and aching still. Grant shakes his head.

"Just these" he answers, she frowns. "This isn't your usual mission, Sara" he admits

"How long?" she asks him as he turns to leave. "How long was I down?" Grant looks to the door before looking back to Sara.

"10 years" he answers. "You've...missed a lot" he admits and then leaves, she looks to the clothes and then starts to get dressed. That explains why this place seems so quiet, the last time she was awake it was a hive of activity, she liked the noise, it kept her out of her own head, now it is as silent as the grave and her mind is a hamster wheel. The fabric of the shirt in her hand forgotten as her mind wanders. Ducking and weaving through the memories in her head. Like it's seeking out one, a specific one. Or a specific person. A voice. It's always the same voice. It's warm, and rough around the edges but...loving. She jerks herself back from her own mind and hangs her head. Her brainwashing is supposed to stop that from happening, but every now and then something comes through. Something gets past the wall in her head that Hydra put up. She supposes it's not brainwashing, not in the way it was with the Winter Soldier, but more indoctrination, or a mix of the two. Things they did on one of them, they did not do to the other, an experiment, to see which one came out better. She's met the Winter Soldier, both of them in full suits, identities covered, she knows he is good at what he does. She looks to the shirt in her hands and continues to dress. Ra's al Ghul lingers in the doorway watching her. Waiting for her. She pulls the black jeans up her legs and around her waist before turning to sit on the bed to pull on her boots. She doesn't talk to Ra's al Ghul, he's not as friendly as Grant with her. She ties off her laces and then stands looking to him.

"Lass uns gehen" (Let's go) he tells her.

"Ja" she responds and pulls on the leather jacket before following him out of the room, pulling her hair out the back of her jacket.

 

 


	4. Zwei

Sara sits at a metal table in a metal room, flanked by Ra's al Ghul and Grant who lean against the wall behind her. She takes a breath and looks to the door as it opens and their British friend enters.

"Much better" he tells her sitting across from her. "Crowley" he introduces holding out his hand to her. She stares at the outstretched limb before taking it. "And you are Sara" he points out. "Ta-er al-Sahfer" he adds. "Infamous Black Canary"

"Mr Crowley" she offers back letting go of his hand and sitting up straight in her seat. "Ra's al Ghul said you have my mission"

"Very important" he tells her setting a file in front of her. "Everything you need to know is in here" he places his hands on top of it and pushes the file towards her, she eyes it carefully before taking it and opening it. Crowley, Ra's al Ghul and Grant wait as she reads through the file, her target. Sam Winchester. Her eyes flicker over the page, reading, absorbing the data,

"You want me to kill him?" she asks looking to Crowley.

"Not just yet" he answers leaning closer. "You are to get close to him" Crowley tells her. "Keep an eye on him"

"I don't understand" She admits looking to Ra's al Ghul and Grant. "This is....babysitting?" she asks.

"Spying" Crowley corrects. "You will be reporting back on him..."

"But...this is just....one man" she motions to the open file. "I don't..."

"Fragen Sie Ihre Bestellungen?" (Are you questioning your orders?) Ra's al Ghul asks, Sara hangs her head.

"Nein" she whispers pulling the file closer. Crowley clicks his fingers and a pile of books appear on the table, all written by Carver Edlund.

"You'll need to read these too, poppet" he tells her pushing them towards her. "And you're going to need an open mind" he adds with a smirk. "And a new wardrobe....and weapons"

"I have weapons" she argues.

"Special weapons" he corrects.

"I have special weapons too" she points out, Grant smirks.

"I have no doubt your batons are formidable but the things you'll be facing are unphased by vibranium" Ra's al Ghul stands up straighter.

"Who told you what they're made of?" he asks. "Not even she knows that" he nods to Sara.

"I'm Crowley" Crowley offers in way of an answer not taking his eyes off of Sara. "I have an insider that will get you in" he tells her. "But after that it's on you.....hope you're a talented actress"

"I'll get it done" she counters. "I've never failed a mission"

"That's true" Grant adds. "100% success rate" Sara nods agreeing.

"He's not your usual prey" Crowley tells Sara.

"Get her down to Ed, she's got 10 years to catch up on" Ra's al Ghul tells Grant who nods.

"Sara" Grant states, she looks to him. "Come" he orders, she looks to Crowley before standing and following Grant out the room.

"When she's all caught up, she's all yours" Ra's al Ghul. "Make sure we get her back in one piece" he warns leaving the room, Crowley smirks a little tapping his fingers on the table top.

......................

Sara stares at the screen as she watches a collection of news clips from the last ten years, the things Hydra deem important for her to know. She takes it all in, like a sponge. She watches the Avengers battle the Chitauri, and Ultron and his bots, and each other. She watches the Winter Soldier in Washington taking on Captain America. She watches the fall of Hydra. And the rise of the new Hydra, now a subsidiary of people called the British Men of Letters.

"Men of Letters?" She asks turning to Ra's al Ghul.

"After the fall of Hydra we....turned to outside sources for funding" he answers. "The only people willing to put money on you and those of us left, were the British Men of Letters" he moves closer to her.

"So am I working for Hydra....Crowley or these Men of Letters?" she asks.

"Me" Ra's al Ghul. "Every thing else is irrelevant" he strokes her hair. "Your loyalty has been unwavering in all the years you've worked for me.....does it now?" he asks.

"Of course not, I am loyal to Ra's al Ghul" she answers.

"If anything changes know that I would tell you" he kisses her head and steps back.

"You saved my life" Sara states. "I have no reason to doubt you" he smirks knowing that that first statement is a lie. When Zola recruited him to grab Sara Rogers, he set up an event that put her life at risk and then saved her, it is then that he started filling her head with Hydra, and lies, and it still holds today. He's actually really proud of the programme and of his handy work. "Finish watching the clips" he tells her, she looks back to the screen.

........................

Ra's al Ghul escorts Sara back to her room, where Crowley is stood waiting for them, it has taken her a good few hours to get caught up on the news and the tech and the books Crowley had given her.

"She's all yours" Ra's al Ghul tells Crowley before walking away, Sara watches him go, it already feels weird, Ra's al Ghul's been her handler since the beginning and now she's to be working for this...Crowley man. She wonders if he's from the Men of Letters. With him being British. Crowley moves to her cot and sits on it next to the piles of clothing, he smirks at her.

"Your new wardrobe" he informs her and then holds out a file, she takes it and frowns. "This is the profile for you" he corrects. "Your new background, your new...personality" Sara opens the file and scans over it. "The new you"

"Sara Lance" she states, he nods. "My family was slaughtered two years ago by demons and that's how I got into hunting?" she asks.

"You read the books?" he asks, she nods. "Then you know about demons" she stares at him a moment before looking back to the file.

"Smart, confident, charming, flirtatious, brooding, troubled but protective and caring....with a drinking problem, guilt issues and deep seated abandonment issues" she reads.

"You're pretty much a female version of his brother" Crowley counters. "He'll naturally be attracted to you. Why don't you get changed?" he asks. "I'll answer any questions you have" he stands as she moves to the cot. She cocks her head as she looks over the numerous plaid shirts.

"I am to look like a lumberjack?" Sara asks turning to Crowley who raises his eyes from her ass and nods.

"It's....practical" he answers waving his hand, she turns back to the clothes and then picks up a shirt to look over it. She sets it back down and shrugs out of her leather jacket before pulling on the plaid shirt. She adjusts it and then turns to Crowley. "Oh that looks much better on you then those morons" he comments rounding Sara as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "You'll be meeting my contact at a compound here" Crowley touches the fill, open on the cot where written on the paper is a coordinate. "You've hunted together before, you know each, try to show it....hunters are hard to win around if they start off not trusting you" Crowley warns, she nods.

.................

Sara's civilian bike skids to a stop outside of a compound structure at the coordinates Crowley gave her, she pulls off her helmet and shakes out her hair noting the armed guards and heavily fenced surrounding, this place is well fortressed for 'morons' as Crowley put it. The gates open as a man, dark hair, tallish, starts to leave, passing through the gates and heading towards her, Sara climbs off of the bike.

"Christian Campbell" Sara states approaching him as he walks towards her. She recognises her from the photo in Sam's file.

"Sara Lance" he greets with a smirk, they share a look. "Welcome to the compound" he teases holding out his hand, she takes his hand without hesitating this time, she has to show that she knows this man, that they've hunted together before, that they trust one another. She needs to persuade everyone here of that. He pulls her closer into a hug, both of them wrapping their arms around the other. "You're a lot prettier then I imagined for a Nazi assassin" he comments in her ear, she pulls back and snorts.

"We don't call ourselves Nazi's any more" she counters, he laughs and touches her arm before leading her into the compound. She looks back at her bike.

"Don't worry, someone else will bring it in" he assures her.

...............

Entering one of the buildings Christian holds the door open for Sara to enter behind him, inside is very bunkerish, militaristic, functional. And the three people inside are turning to look at them, at her. Christian places his hand on the small of her back and leads her closer to them.

"Christian" the older, balder one greets as they reach them.

"This is Sara Lance" he introduces to the other, Sara waves a little. "She's the one I was telling you about"

"You've been telling people about me?" Sara asks crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"Only the good stuff, I promise" he assures her with a smile. "Okay so we have....Gwen" Christian motions to his cousin, then to the man next to her. "Mark" he introduces. "Samuel" he adds motioning to the older man.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Samuel offers.

"And you" Sara counters believably.

"Where's Sam?" Christian asks looking around.

"Here" a voice states from the doorway across the room, Sara turns to look at him. The file said just how tall he is but nothing was said about his entire frame, looming would be the right word, he looms in the doorway, his eyes locked on Sara. It's almost predatory, like something she'd seen on the other assassins. And he stalks towards her, like she's prey, and she's not sure how to feel about that. From the file he seemed like the quiet type, smart, strong, sweet, but this....this is not the same man. "I would have remembered if I'd seen you around here before" He tells her, she raises an eyebrow at him. "You're new" he adds.

"Perceptive" she teases a little, sending him a seductive smirk. "I'm Sara" she offers, he smirks back. "Sara Lance" she adds. 

"Sam Winchester" he introduces taking her hand as she offers it to him. His fingers warm and tight around her flesh. Like he's trying to suffocate her limb. Getting close to him might be easier then she expected. 

 


	5. Drei

Sara pulls her holster up her leg, propped up on a chair at a table covered in weapons, the last year has been eye opening for her, she read the books and the file but nothing could have really prepared her for the world of monster hunting. It's bloody and violent and she loves it. She actually loves it. Everything she did for Hydra was bloody and violent but she had to be careful, precise but hunting, she can let go and really kill something with passion. She never forgets though, the reason she is there, she sees Crowley once a month and Grant Ward tracks her down every couple of weeks checking in on her for Ra's al Ghoul. She feels eyes on her from across the room and knows instantly who they belong to, Sam has proven to be very easy to stick to, he actually sought her out more then the other way around. Christian had set her up in the compound with her own room, and Sam often climbs into her bed in the middle of the night. And he's watching her now. She smiles knowing he can see her face.

"Come here I want you to meet someone" Sam tells the man at his side, Sara knows him, his photo had been in the file as well, Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean are then heading towards her, she wipes her blade with a cloth before setting it back down on the table. She turns to find Sam looming over her, that's something she has yet to get used to, his sheer size over her. She's fought men his side, she's fought men bigger then him, but they've always been professionals, killers, assassins, spies, this is just a man and he makes her skin crawl with unease, just something about him that doesn't sit right for her. "Hey" Sam greets Sara clutching her face in his hands before he kisses her. Pulling back he turns to his brother and smiles. "Dean, this is Sara" Sara waves at Dean with a smile. "Sara, this is my brother; Dean"

"It's nice to finally meet you" Sara offer. "Sam never shuts up about you" Sam shoots her a look which she ignores smirking. Dean nods.

"And you're his....what exactly?" Dean asks.

"She's my girlfriend, Dean" Sam answers, the under growl of a warning there. "I told you I was seeing someone"

"Yeah, well no offence, but you're totally out of my brother's league" Dean tells Sara, Sam then snorts and shakes his head.

"And you are exactly like he said you would be" Sara offers with a smirk.

"Oh?" Dean asks, Sara just smirks back at him.

"Dean's joining us on the Alpha hunt" Sam tells Sara.

"Really?" she asks surprised. "Well this should be fun then....famous Winchester brothers together again" she teases a little. "I've been looking forward to this"

"Sara, can you give me a hand with this?" Christian asks her, she nods and then looks to Dean and Sam.

"'Scuse me" she mumble and then walks away to join Christian, Sam turns to Dean.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"She seems great" Dean answers looking over Sara. "She's a hunter?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, her family was killed by demons a few years ago, dragged her into the life" Sam answers. "You know how it goes for most of us" Sam offers. "So I was thinking actually...of her coming with us" Dean looks away from Sara to Sam.

"Sara?" he asks, Sam shoots him a look.

"No, the Queen of England" Sam starts. "Of course, Sara. I barely see her as it is, plus I want you to get to know one another"

"We just found out you have no soul" Dean argues. "You know you don't actually feel anything for her, right?" Sam snorts.

"She's useful" Sam counters. "I know that. You should see her fight, Dean...I've never seen anything like it. Smart too. Plus I don't like the way Christian watches her" he grumbles looking across at said man watching Sara.

"Jealousy is a feeling" Dean points out. "You don't feel that" Sam shrugs glaring at Christian.

"Still want to punch him in the face" Sam grumbles walking away. Dean snorts and shakes his head and follows him.

"Fine" Dean agrees. "But ground rules" he starts, Sam looks to him. "1. You tell her the truth about the whole soul thing, if she's getting into this, she's getting all into this. 2. if she proves more trouble then she's worth she's gone, we have enough trouble as it is without adding girl trouble too. 3. She buys me a pie. No, she buys me a pie every week...forever" Sam snorts a little and looks across to Sara.

"Fine" he offers. "Seems reasonable" Sam then heads over to Sara who smiles up at him as he reaches her.

...............

Samuel stands with Sara at her bike as she slots a machete into the side bag. Sam moves to Dean's side, his big brother watching the girl.

"What's going on there?" Dean asks.

"Sara's going on ahead to scout" Sam answers. "She's faster on her bike" Dean nods a little.

"And no one is worried about sending someone who is pretty much a newbie off to scout out an alpha vampire?" Dean asks.

"Look I get it, but you don't" Sam argues. "Sara's been here a year, alright, we all know what she's capable of, we know what she can do and what she can't do, she's actually one of the best damn hunters I've ever seen, and that's with only three years under her belt" Sam looks to Dean. "She knows what she is doing" Dean tightens his jaw as Samuel approaches them.

"Get the vans loaded up" Samuel tells Sam. "She'll text when she's there" Another thing Sara's had to learn how to get used to, texting, she never really had to text before. Hydra usually just let her go out and do her mission and come back, but this time she's away longer, and Crowley insisted on a mobile. Sam nods and then walks away, Samuel glances to Dean before heading inside. Dean sighs and shakes his head before walking towards Sara as she does up the saddle bags on the bike.

"Hey" he greets, she takes a breath and plasters on her smile before turning to him.

"Hey" she greets back. "Something wrong?" she asks.

"Oh, no, you're good" Dean assures her. "Just....wanted to tell you to be careful" she rolls her eyes.

"Don't be a dick" she growls at him. "You see that I'm a woman and you think I can't do this" she points out. "Well I've been running rings round most of the boys in there" she nods to the main building.

"That's not..." Dean starts to argue, she climbs onto the bike.

"That's exactly what you just did, telling me to be careful, no one else feels the need to do that.....I'm a big girl, in big girl panties, I know how to look after myself" she starts her bike and pulls her helmet on. Dean steps back and sighs as she rides away.


	6. Vier

Sara leans against her bike as the convoy pulls up, she straightens up her ponytail as they file out, checking weapons, she's been here a while, she knows how to do her job so she got it done pretty damn quick. Samuel looks to Sara as she stands.

"What we got?" he asks.

"The house is just over the hill" Sara answers pointing over the hill. "About a dozen vamps and the alpha" she tells them.

"You saw him?" Samuel asks, she nods. "Sure?" he asks, she shoots him a look.

"Of course I am" she argues.

"Alright" Samuel offers. "We got one shot at this son of a bitch. Christian" Samuel turns to Christian. "You and Sara, take flank. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Gwen... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out" Dean makes a face. "Problem, Dean?" Samuel asks.

"No, sir"

"I'm in the rear with the reject?" Gwen asks. Samuel shoots her a look.

"All right, let's go" Samuel tells them all, Sam looks to Dean.

"Don't worry. It's fine"

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine" Dean argues. "Go. Go" Sam and Sara share a look, she nods and takes off with Christian. Sam grounds his teeth a little before following Samuel.

..................

It's a good fight, for Sara, it gets her all worked up, her adrenaline pumping and her heart racing, this is the part of hunting she likes, the bloodlust side. The physical side. It also means that she and Sam will have some pretty athletic sex later, hunting gets him riled up too. And they got the Alpha, which makes everyone feel better. It's another part of her work with Crowley, helping Samuel with the alphas, she missed out on the shifter alpha because she was meeting Grant, she was bummed about that, and actually pouted about it after. She may be getting too into hunting. But she also noted the tension between Sam and Dean, they're not working well together, not like the files says they do, she's missing something and she hates that. Back at the compound she heads to her room to change and wash up after the hunt, she stands over the sink in her room in her underwear washing the blood off her cheek, Sam lingers in the doorway looking over her. Sara has a fantastic figure, even with all the scars that litter her skin, it just proves she is a warrior, it makes him want her more. He leans up and heads into the room closing the door behind him, she glances to him in the mirror getting the last of the blood from her cheek, his arms snaking around her waist.

"We need to talk" Sam tells her kissing her neck.

"About what?" she asks.

"Later" he answers. "We'll talk about it later.....right now, I need your help" he whispers slightly running his hand down her side.

"You don't normally ask for it" she comments, he chuckles a little.

"Not that, but later for that too" he presses a hand to her backside and squeezes. "I need your slight of hand gift" he teases a little, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Who?" she asks.

"Samuel" he answers quietly. "I'll explain later" he offers, she nods.

"Alright, what am I getting?" he smirks and kisses her.

.....................

Sam waits for Sara leaning against the Impala, Dean sits inside, this is kind of a test for Sara, to see if she's willing to betray her friends for Sam and Dean, Dean may be able to trust her if she shows him she can be loyal to them. For what's right. Sara leaves the building and heads towards Sam who smirks, he knew she'd do it.

"Hey" she greets, Sam smirks and kisses her before opening the back door for her, she slides in and Sam climbs in the front after closing the back door. Sara leans forward and smirks at Dean. "Hey" she greets, he looks to her.

"Hey" he greets back. "So?" she shrugs and pulls her laptop out of her bag hands it to Dean who raises an eyebrow at her.

"Open it" she tells him, Dean opens the laptop to find tracking software running. "I fired up the GPS on Samuel's cellphone. You should be able to track him right to the alpha"

"The old man won't notice?" Dean asks, Sam snorts.

"Trust me. He thinks Velcro is big news" Sam answers, the computer starts beeping. Sara points to the map.

"Voilà" she teases a little. Dean snorts a little and nods.

"Well done" he tells her dryly.

"Better then what you got" she counters with a look, Sam smirks a little and strokes Sara's arm. "Are we going or what?" she asks. Dean turns to her.

"Listen, Sara...." he starts.

"Tell me to stay here and I will punch you in the balls" she threatens with a growl. Dean looks to Sam.

"She will" he offers. "You wouldn't be the first" Sam smirks though as Sara leans back in her seat. Dean starts the car. Sara looks to her watch a little, this whole thing conflicts with her mission and does not at the same time, Crowley gave her two mission, stick to Sam Winchester like a barnacle and help him find out where Purgatory is through the Alphas, she has a feeling Dean's not going to like what they do to the alphas.

..................

Creeping through the warehouse is easy for someone with Sara's training, Sam is also extremely good at the sneaking too, it's Dean, he's heavy footed, and he doesn't mean to be, he really tries, but he still makes noise when he walks. And it makes her tense. She hears a noise ahead of her and stops moving closer to the wall, this prompt Sam and Dean to follow her lead, her senses are unparalleled and she hears, sees and smells things before they do, she frowns and then moves forward. It's the sound of electricity crackling, she knows that sound, she's been on the receiving end of that sound. She crouches and slowly pushes open the door so they can hear within.

"Where is it? Answer the question. Where is it? How do we find it?" Samuel asks the Alpha vampire. Sam and Dean move closer to Sara to listen. More electricity crackles.

"Ouch. Stop. That hurts" the alpha states sarcastically.

"This -- This is club med compared to what we have planned for you. I got -- I got all the time in the world" Samuel tells the vampire.

"Well, that makes two of us" The alpha counters. Samuel seems to get frustrated first, lack of patience, he leaves, the Alpha vampire laughs and then turns to the door. "Are you three going to hide all night? Come on out" Sam nods and pushes in first, Dean helping Sara upright again before they follow Sam slowly into the room, the alpha vampire strapped down in a chair inside a cage. "How can I help you?" the vampire asks.

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast" Dean answers, the alpha vampire chuckles.

"Don't be so sure"

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?" Dean asks.

"True. Not near enough juice for that... Dean"

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis"

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child... for a time. Dean, tell me... did you enjoy it?" The alpha vampire asks.

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night" Dean then flips the switch on the electricity trying to electrocute him, Sara flinches slightly and rolls her neck.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me?" Dean turns off the electricity. "I have all night. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know"

"Why?" Sam asks him.

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones"

"So you're really it. The first of your species" Sam offers.

"The very first"

"But if you're the first... who made you?"

"We all have our mothers. Even me" The alpha answers.

"What does that mean?" Dean asks. The Alpha Vampire chuckles. "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like..."

"They're going to war" Sara comments, Dean looks to her and then to the alpha.

"Is that it?" Dean asks.

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Sam asks. The alpha sniffs.

"You smell cold. You have no soul" the alpha comments looking at Sam, Sara looks to Sam and frowns. "What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul? Answer my question"

"You first. You're the one in the cage" Sam argues touching Sara's arm.

"Don't even get me started on her" The alpha comments with a smirk. "Her soul smells old" Sara turns to the alpha. "And dark....and your mind is empty" Sara growls a little, insulted, she is nor mindless. "The thing about souls -- If you've got one, of course -- is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?"

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak" Dean argues.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we "freaks" die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?"

"Legoland?" Dean asks.

"Little rusty on our Dante?" The alpha asks.

"Purgatory" Sara recounts remembering the book.

"Maybe not so empty" The alpha comments looking over her.

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?" Dean asks.

"Oh, stupid cattle" the alpha chuckles. "Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me"

"Samuel brought you here... to find out where Purgatory is?" Sara asks, feigning ignorance.

"I keep telling him -- how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me"

"You know exactly where it is" Sara counters, the alpha smirks.

"Why does Samuel care about any of this?" Sam asks.

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told"

"Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?" Dean asks, Sara stiffens slightly and then turns around. Samuel stands behind them with Christian and Mark, Samuel has a shotgun in hand. He cocks the gun and Sam and Dean turn to see what Sara already has.

"Evening, guys" Samuel greets. 


	7. Fünf

Samuel still has the three of them at gun point, Sara glares at him as Sam shifts slightly, edging closer to her.

"Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown" Dean tells Samuel. "Putting Jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running..."

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?" Samuel asks.

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground" Sara lunges at that moment kicking Samuel in the hand, the gun drops from this grasp, Sam blocks Christian from moving. Dean grabs the gun and trains it on Samuel, another gun cocks and Sara turns to find Gwen with her shotgun trained on the assassin.

"Hi" Gwen tells them.

"Gwen" Dean sighs, Gwen motions to Sara and she grits her teeth reluctantly raising her hands slightly. "And I thought we had something special" Dean teases. Sara stiffens and looks towards the door leading to the alpha vampire, she starts to move, Gwen shoots the ground in front of her, Sara turns to her.

"Try that again and I'll cut out your god damn throat" Sara threatens with a murderous look in her eye. "I was simply going to check on your little friend....I think he might have gotten loose" she comments, Samuel and Gwen share a look, Samuel moves to the door and opens it. The alpha vampire is free of his wrist cuffs and stands. "Woopsie" Sara offers looking to Samuel. "Guess you have bigger things to worry about"

"Are you scared of me? I would be" The alpha tells them and chuckles. "Go ahead" The Alpha Vampire escapes the cage, Samuel backs up.

"Grab your stuff" he snaps at the others, Sam throws a machete to Sara who catches it and then they are all running for their lives. Sara has to play down how fast she really is. Once far enough away, once they feel it is far enough away, they stop, everyone but Sara are out of breath.

"How long till the alpha's 100%?" Dean asks.

"Hour. Maybe less" Samuel answers and then takes a breath. "We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage"

"No" Dean argues.

"What do you mean, "no"?" Samuel asks.

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table" Dean answers.

"Dean..." Samuel starts.

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that" Dean snaps. "Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps" Gwen, Christian and Sara share a look. "And if we make it through this, you, me, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting" Dean tells Samuel.

..............

Sara actually ends up getting chocked out by the alpha vampire, to the point of unconsciousness, which is new for her, she's never been knocked out or chocked out before, it's alarming. She finally comes around to Sam crouched in front of her, she shifts her head slightly.

"Easy" Dean tells her coming into view behind Sam. "You okay?" Dean asks her, she reaches for her throat and nods.

"Yeah" she answers and then stands leaning against the wall. "What happened?" she asks looking between them, Dean and Sam share a look, Dean nods to Sam who sighs and turns to her. "We're about to have that talk, aren't we?" she asks him, Sam smiles a little and nods. She closes her eyes and rests her head back. "I need to eat first" she argues. "I'm starving" Dean nods.

"We can do that" he offers with a smirk.

"Pie?" she asks with her own smirk.

"Man, girl speaks my language" Dean teases nudging Sam who smiles. 

.................

Sara wipes a napkin over her lips and sets it on the empty plate, she'd eaten four slices of pie, to both the amusement and pride of both men.

"Okay" she starts and leans forward. "Let's see if I got it all.....Sam was possessed by Lucifer, the actual devil" Sam nods. "Went to hell" he nods again. "Came back but without a soul...which means you actually feel....absolutely nothing emotional" she looks to Sam. "Crowley brought you back from hell and Samuel back from the dead, Crowley is now the king of hell, but was a crossroads demon that sort of not really helped you ice the devil. You" she points to Dean. "Spent a year living the American dream with a yoga instructor and her kid but now you're back hunting because you feel like it's destiny or some crap.....Christian is now dead, but may have actually been dead a while, because he was possessed by a demon?" she asks them. "Is that it?" she asks.

"Pretty much" Dean answers. Sara makes a face and then nods a little. "You're not freaking out?" Dean asks.

"Would you prefer I did?" Sara asks, Dean shrugs a little. "Look I get it, this world can be unpredictable and crazy, roll with it or get out the damn way, right?" she asks, Dean snorts and nods. "I know I haven't been doing this long, compared to other people, but I feel like I've got a hold on it, for now anyway....we'll see how it goes" she shrugs. Sam smirks.

"Told you she was amazing" Sam tells Dean who nods a little, Sam's arm wrapping around her shoulder, Sara turns to him.

"So it's just sex right?" she asks him, Sam raises an eyebrow at him. "I don't mind if it is, hell, I actually prefer it, just nice to know where we stand"

"It doesn't bother you?" Dean asks, Sara shrugs.

"Who has time the time and the energy for an actual relationship?" she asks. "Who has the emotional energy to fully invest in someone else?" she asks. "Hunting is dangerous, it's brutal and bloody and we all know how bad it can be, we do what we do because people we cared about got hurt....and it messed us up in ways that we ain't ever gonna fix, why add to that?"

"You're kinda on it, aren't you, Sara?" Dean teases slightly. She shrugs a little.

"Brilliant" Sam offers kissing her, Sara kisses him back and smirks against his lips.

"Can I get some more pie?" Sara asks pulling back. Dean chuckles a little.


	8. Sechs

Sara sits beside Sam at a Fat Mack's Rib Shack, Sam is eating, Sara's leg over his, his hand on her thigh, she licks her fingers clean of the rib sauce, Sam's eyes are locked onto her lips. She's been with them a few days and it's tense but fine. She's not even sure she's the reason for the tenseness, she thinks it's Sam and his no soul persona actually, it's straining the brothers. Sam grabs her wrist as she moves to clean her other hand, she looks to him, he smirks and pulls her fingers to his lips and sucks them clean for her. Dean is standing nearby, talking on his cell phone and holding a plate of ribs as he watches them.

"I know, Bobby, but there's got to be another way. I don't know. Keep digging. I mean, if Crowley thinks we're just gonna..."

"Crowley thinks you're just gonna what, Dean?" Crowley has materialized behind Dean. "Is that Bobby Singer? Give him a kiss for me"

"I'll call you back" Dean tells Bobby as Crowley walks towards Sara and Sam. Dean follows as he hangs up.

"Good news, Kids! I've got a job for you" Crowley pulls across a chair to the end of the table, turns it around and sits on it backwards. Dean sits across from Sara and Sam.

"I'm gonna say this once. You can take your job and shove it up your ass" Dean tells Crowley.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

"You're not my boss, dickbag"

"Dean, Dean. Been through this. Quit clutching your pearls. You've been working for me for some time now. Sam and his little bird here, longer"

"We didn't know" Sam argues.

"Like that makes a difference to you. You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda" Dean looks pained. "Look, I'm sending you..."

"No" Dean interrupts. Crowley blinks and looks to him.

"Beg pardon?" he asks.

"I've done some shady stuff in my time, but I am not doing this. No" Dean argues.

"Ten quid says you will" Crowley touches the back of Sam's hand. Sam yells and his hand sizzles. A burn spreads on Sam's hand. Sam gasps in pain. Sara pulls a blade from the back of her jacket and Crowley shoots her a look, she pauses. "You like pain, Sam? You like Hell?" Crowley asks him. "You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal" Crowley tells Dean. "This is a hostage situation, you arrogant little thug. I own your brother! Do you understand me?" Crowley snaps his fingers and the burn on Sam's hand disappears, Crowley looks to Sara and smirks. "Come on, Poppet, smile. It's not that bad" she glares at him, Sam squeezes her knees. "Here's incentive – you bag me a live alpha, and I'll give you little Sammy's soul back, with a cherry on top"

"What, alpha vamp not good enough for you?" Sara snaps.

"Best mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it" Crowley threatens her. "Your merry little hike up the food chain starts here" Crowley puts a newspaper down on the table. "Businessman found dead in his car – chest ripped open....." Sam picks up the newspaper. The headline reads 'Businessman Falls Victim to Animal Attack' "...heart missing. Sounds like?"

"Werewolf" Sam answers.

"No, it's not a full moon" Dean argues.

"Werewolves turning on the full moon – so '09"

"He's right" Sara reluctantly agrees with Crowley. "Sam and I killed one about six months back on the half-moon" Sara offers, Dean looks to her, she shrugs. "Things have been out of whack for a while now, I guess"

"Yeah, I guess" Dean agrees.

"So, it's settled then. You bag the howler, bring it home to papa. See you soon, kiddies" Crowley winks at Sara and then disappears.

"What an ass-hole" Sara complains stabbing her knife into the table, Dean looks around and then pulls it out, or tries to.

"Jeeze" he complains pulling on the dagger. "That's really in there" Sara rolls her eyes and brushes his hand aside before pulling the knife out and sliding it back under her jacket.

"Maybe you aren't as strong as you like to think you are" she teases, slightly, Sam smirks as Dean humourlessly laughs.

....................

The impala drives fast along a road.

......................

Sara sits in the back with her headphones in, her laptop open in her lap, legs crossed on the seats, boots abandoned on the floor, she researches their victim, her fingers flying over the keys, eyes flickering and taking in the information on screen.

"Sara?" Sam asks her. "Got anything?" she nods and looks to her notebook, it's easier for her to explain away her eidetic memory.

"Vic owned a bunch of slum-grade apartments. Couple houses, too" she answers.

"So this is it? This is – this is what you two're gonna do?" Dean asks them, Sam frowns.

"What are we doing?" he asks.

"Crowley. He's so far up our asses we're – we're – we're coughing sulfur, but you – you're just gonna work the case?"

"Well, he's got us by the short and curlies. What else are we supposed to do?" Sam counter asks his brother.

"It's just – you know, man, I... I'm working for a demon now. I don't even know who you are. I just... I just need a second to adjust"

"Look... this is a crap situation. I get it. But, Dean, I am still me – same melon, same memories. I-I still like the same music. I still think about Suzie Heizer"

"Biology class Suzie Heizer?" Dean asks.

"Can you blame me? Look, I know you don't trust me. And I can't take back what I did. But I'm going to prove it to you. I'm still your brother" Sam tells Dean who looks to him dubious of the statement, Dean glances to Sara.

"And you're okay with him watching your back?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asks back cocking her head.

"You're not at all worried that he'll..."

"No" she answers. "Soul or no soul he understands that if he's got my back I've got his...." Sam nods. "And that if anything happens because of him...well let's just say that having me as an enemy is far worse then an ally" she teases a little, but at the same time she is completely serious. Her cell phone pings and she pulls it from her jacket and flips it open to find a text from Grant; 'Report'. It's a simple text, it's a text to tell her to check in with him, to go to their meeting point, but she can't take off now, not without Dean seeing it as suspicious. She opens a reply and types: 'On a case, give me a week' she sends it back and then flips her phone away before turning back to her laptop. Sam glances to her as she ups the volume on her music, it's something she's fallen into away from Hydra, they don't let her listen to music, or watch tv (other then the news) or movies, she's not allowed to read (other then files), they don't let her do anything, but she's making the most of it now. She has a separate notebook hidden in her bag of things she hears people mention, tv shows, song, artists, books, comics, movies, she writes them down and then when she gets a chance she checks them out in secret, for the most part she is supposed to know this stuff, she is supposed to have grown up around this stuff. She closes her eyes as AC'DC's Iron Man starts.

.................

Someone zips up a body bag. Dean and Sam in their FBI suits walk past a coroner's vehicle towards a Detective, who is standing next to the body and two men who are ready to move it.

"Okay"

"I got it" The two men lift the body and carry it away. Dean and Sam show their ID.

"How you doing? Agents Holt and Wilson" Dean greets.

"Feds?" The detective asks.

"Yeah"

"What are the Feds doing here?" the detective asks.

"Oh, we're specialists. They call us in to answer the questions of mouth-breathing dick monkeys" Sam answers, Dean and the detective look at Sam. "So, you gonna walk us through this, or, uh..."

"Dock worker. Guy on the morning shift found him – chest ripped wide open"

"Same as the body in the car?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, second one in two days"

"Internal organs missing on both vics? Like their hearts?" Sam asks.

"Uh... looks like it, yeah. How'd you know?"

"So, this guy, he – he have any enemies?" Sam continues ignoring the detective's question.

"Yeah, plenty, but, uh, I don't think it was a wolf or possibly a cougar that had a beef with the guy. You do realize these were animal attacks?"

"An animal out here. What, you think it came for the sailing?" Dean asks and then glances to Sara who stands away from them, blending in as a member of public, sunglasses over her eyes but something about her has him thinking that she sees everything, she just seems like that kind of person, she doesn't say much, unless she is asked a question or she needs to ask one back, but when she does say something there is knowledge to it, even her eyes, just watching her, which he does not do, he is very much invested in making his relationship with Lisa work, but Sara is 'dating' his brother, and he needs to know she's a good egg, he catches her sometimes, with an old look in her eyes, a tired, hard, pained old look in her eyes.


	9. Sieben

Dean is asleep face down on a bed. He wakes and turns over. He is wearing jeans and slept on top of the covers. Dean looks at Sam, who is dressed in a shirt and suit pants and is organising papers at the table.

"Morning" Sam offers, the other bed is still made and untouched.

"You didn't sleep. 'Cause you don't... sleep"

"Right"

"Yeah. That's not creepy at all" Dean mumbles sitting up. "Where's Sara?" He asks seeing her duffel, not gone then, just not here.

"Went to get coffee" Sam answers. "And...she made the bed" he motions to the bed, Dean still stares at his brother half asleep. "So, you gonna just lay there staring at me..." Sam puts on his suit jacket. "...or you want to hear what she dug up?" Dean raises a hand to tell Sam to go ahead. "All right. So, we know that werewolves are basically id gone wild, right? I mean, whoever they hate, they kill when they wolf out. So, Sara played connect the victims"

"And?" Dean asks. Sam puts his paperwork into a briefcase.

"She thinks she found a common denominator. So come on. Uh..." Sam tosses Dean some ID. "Get the lead out, huh?"

"Let me get dressed, Robocop" Dean counters standing and heading to the bathroom.

..............

Sara sits at a table outside of the diner she'd gotten her coffee from. She's started to enjoy these little moments, the time she has alone to reflect, she's also starting to realise the things Hydra forbids her from doing it something a normal human is allowed to do. Movies. Music. Books. Coffee. Alcohol. Soda. Candy. Chocolate. Hot water. She's missed out on so much. Sara looks up as a shoulder falls over her. Grant Ward stands looking down at her, she looks around nervously.

"If I didn't know better" Grant states sitting across from her. "I'd say you were avoiding us" Sara glances to her coffee.

"I told you" she starts shrinking a little into herself. "I'm working a case" Grant leans closer to her over the table.

"And yet here you sit, drinking coffee" he takes the coffee from her. "Which you know you are not allowed" he adds.

"My mission is to blend in" she argues. "Drinking coffee is blending in" he shoots her a look and she shrinks further.

"And the talking back?" he asks, she looks away. "But you are right" he slides the coffee back to her. "Just don't forget who you are working for and what you are doing"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks him.

"Don't get comfy" he warns. "There are questions about this mission and the wasting of money" he adds. "Our new benefactors aren't 100% on board with you being wasted like this" she watches as he glares off into the distance before turning back to her. "I don't like the new people" he grumbles. "I get crazy vibes from them"

"Ward" Sara states. "All people are crazy" she reminds him. He smirks a little and looks down nodding.

"True" he mumbles and then stands. "When this case is over, mission report" he tells her. "Come to the safe house" she nods a little. "Hail, Hydra" he tells her with a smirk and then walks away, Sara takes a breath and looks down. She grabs her coffee, stands and then walks away.

"Hail, Hydra" she whispers approaching her bike.

................

The motel room is empty when Sara returns and there is a note left on the mirror, from Dean, Sam would never leave a note, she peels it from the glass and looks at it.

"Thanks for the research, gone to follow up, be back later" she reads and then sticks it back to the glass before moving to her duffel bag. Hydra had kitted her out with state of the art technology, only it doesn't fit with the hunting life, so she has to hide it in the false bottom of her duffel. She lifts the bottom and grabs the box of sonic devices from inside before closing it all up again. Werewolves, she knows, have sensitive hearing. The sonic device should cause some pain. She smirks and sets it aside before pulling on her headphones plugging them into her cell phone and pressing play on the device's music app. It's been helping her catch up.

................

Dean leans in the motel doorway watching Sara, eyes closed, head thrown back, hips swaying, music emanating from the headphones over her ears. She's changed out of the dark jeans and plaid shirt and is now wearing a pair of panties and a tank top.

"Hey, what are you..." Sam asks behind Dean and then pauses seeing what his brother does. Sam snorts a little and pushes past Dean to move to Sara, he wraps his arms around her and she jerks a little opening her eyes to see his reflection in the mirror in front of her, she forces herself to relax leaning into him, he chuckles and kisses her neck, his hand drawing down her stomach.

"Dude, seriously?!" Dean complains.

"We don't mind" Sam argue. "You can watch if you want"

"Ew no, I don't want to see that side of you" Dean complains. "I'll go grab lunch...." Dean then leaves the motel room, Sam smirks.

.................

Sara, dressed all in black, sits near a garage next to a fix-it business, on the other side of a hedge. Men are arriving in their vehicles as the door to the garage rolls up. Someone turns on the lights and we see that the garage is furnished like a bar with a juke box and pool table. She glances to her phone, at the photo of a man she's supposed to follow for Sam and Dean, she likes this part of her job, less people to deal with. She looks up and spies Cal, her target. Her cell phone rings and she pulls it to her ear to answer it.

"Lance" she answers, Dean chuckles a little on the other end.

"Pretty sure if they're calling you, Sara, they know who you are" he offers. "How's it going?"

"Three bars, one strip club, a chili-dog joint, seven or eight nightcaps, and now... scotches in the library" she tells him. "I'm getting cirrhosis just watching this guy. Other than that, I got nothing" she answers and then looks to her watch. "What are you doing up anyway?" she asks. "Thought you wanted to sleep"

"Ah well...." he comments.

"You're not just checking up on me are you?" she asks. "Cause I am capable of doing this"

"I know that" he argues. "Even if it was Sam I would check in so keep your panties untwisted, sweetheart" he scolds back.

"I'm not actually wearing any" she purrs back with a smirk. "Sam stole them"

"I didn't need to know that" he then hangs up, she smirks and slides her phone away. The men in the garage are laughing and music is playing. Cal and another man grab pool cues.

.................

Sara looks to the horizon as the sun starts to rise. She looks back to the garage where two men leave the garage. Others are sitting around the table. She looks to her watch and sighs before standing and moving to her bike. Cal ain't wolfing out.

"Well, not tonight, anyway" she tells herself as she climbs onto her bike, shaking her hair out behind her before pulling on her helmet. Her bike tires squeal as she pulls away from the curb.

....................

Sara collapses face first onto the motel bed and groans turning onto her back. Dean watches her as Sam showers.

"What?" she asks glancing to him.

"Nothing" he mumbles looking away from her, she smirks a little watching him this time. Out of the two of them Dean is the more obvious;y attractive one, strong jaw, his muscles, those eyes, the deep rumbling voice and not to mention his backside is a sight to behold. "You're staring" he grumbles, she chuckles.

"Actually, I was admiring" she admits, Dean looks to her and she gives him a flirty side smirk with seductive eyes, he looks to the bathroom and then back to Sara.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, she raises an eyebrow.

"Please, you're not that dense....I'm flirting with you" she answers sitting up. "You know how that works, right?" she teases, he scoffs.

"I'm in a relationship" he argues.

"So?" she asks with a small laugh. "It can't be that serious if you are here and she is nowhere to be seen"

"You don't know what you're talking about" he argues and stands.

"Don't I?" she asks watching him and his body language. "You don't even talk about her" she accuses. "I'm sorry, but if I loved someone I wouldn't be able to shut up about him...or her" she offers. "I'm actually pretty broad minded so..." she shrugs.

"You had....someone?" Dean asks, she lays back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Once....a very long time ago, but I was wrong" she admits. "Now I don't buy into the whole...love thing" Dean watches her slightly as he takes his cell phone, now ringing, in his pocket out. Something about that statement is so sad.


	10. Acht

Later at the Garage bar Cal's body is being zipped into a body bag on a wheeled stretcher. Dean and Sam are in their FBI suits.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it's not Cal" Dean comments.

"Masterful deduction, Sherlock" Sam counters.

"I mean, a werewolf attack in daylight? This whole thing is just weird"

"Dogs and cats living together – mass hysteria. So, you know this means that we're down to one suspect, right?" Sam asks.

"I know"

"I mean, Mandy is right at the deep end of the vic pool. Can you do it?" Sam looks to Dean as he asks this.

"Do what?"

"Shove her in the trunk, serve her up to Crowley" Sam answers.

"Yeah, Sam, I can do it" Dean assures him, but sounds unsure. "I'll call Sara tell her what happened" he pulls his cell phone out turning towards the car. Sam frowns a little watching Dean.

...................

Sara wakes to her cell phone ringing, she groans and grabs it from the side, sitting up to answer it.

"Lance" she greets.

"It's Dean" Dean tells her. "Cal's dead" he informs her, she sighs.

"Not exactly a huge loss for humanity" she counters.

"Yeah, well, still got to gank the monster, Sara" he argues.

"Suspects?" she asks.

"One" he answers. "Girlfriend; Mandy" he tells her. "But I don't think it's her" Dean add as Sara brushes her hair back from her face.

"What does Sam think?" she asks standing.

"Robocop is unreliable" he argues.

"He wants her trussed and handed over to Crowley, doesn't he?" she asks moving to her bag. Dean snort.

"A year with my brother and you know him so well" he teases.

"A year with your soul less brother" she argues. "You know the old Sam, this is a different Sam now" Dean hums a little. "And I know it sucks, and I'm sure the old Sam was great....but until you figure out how to get him back, this is what you have to get used to"

"How do you do that?" Dean asks quietly.

"Experience" she answers.

"Yeah" he snorts a laugh. "We're on our way back, 'kay?" he asks.

"I'll go grab us some lunch" she offers grabbing her jacket.

"Sounds great" Dean counters and then she hangs up.

........

Sara sets a brown paper bag on the dining table and then pulls out the three meals from inside and sets them on the table as the motel door opens and Dean walks in followed by Sam.

"Starving" Dean complains grabbing the burger, starts unwrapping it as he drops onto the edge of the bed, Sam takes a burger as Sara hands it to him, he kisses her before moving to take a seat at the table, Sara unwraps her burger and takes a bite. She tries not to moan because OMG this is the best burger she's ever eaten, or it could actually be the worst, she has nothing to judge it against, not since her 'human' years, and she knows food has changed. Hydra never let her eat anything of taste, it was always bland, all about nutrition and keeping her healthy and alive. Dean does not hold in his moan. "Oh man" he points to the burger as Sara looks to him. "This is amazing" Sam nods in agreement. "You got this in town?" he asks taking another bite.

"Yeah, that bistro place" Sara snorts.

"That's why we don't have nice things" he points out pulling Sara onto his lap. "We can't afford the good stuff" Sara shrugs.

"You have fake credit cards, why not?" she asks them, Dean pauses and frowns before looking to Sam.

"Why not?" Dean asks. "Why the hell don't we?" Sam shrugs a little. "Ah man, we are so missing out" he complains going back to his burger.

...................

That night: Sara is leaning against playground equipment, watching Mandy's house. She sees Lucky's head through a window. Lucky lowers his head and disappears from sight. A naked man ("Lucky (man)") straightens up in the spot where Lucky was and stretches. Sara grabs binoculars. Lucky (man) walks out of the room. Sara cocks her gun. Lucky (man) reappears, wearing clothes. He leaves the house and crosses the street to the park. Lucky (man) stops, sniffs the air and looks around before continuing across the park. Sara watches from behind a wall. Lucky (man) swings himself over a fence as Sara points her gun at him. Lucky (man) walks up to a large man who was waiting under a tree. Sara lowers her gun. The other man gesticulates forcefully with an arm as he speaks to Lucky (man), then walks away. Sara raises her gun again as Lucky (man) walks slowly back across the park. Lucky (man) stops to sniff the air again and looks in Sara's direction. Sara flattens herself against the wall and stays still. Lucky (man) takes off running across the park and Sara follows. Lucky (man) swings over a fence at the far side of the park, then reaches for his jacket. Lucky (in dog form) is now running along a path. Sara stops to pick up and then drop Lucky (man)'s clothes before continuing the chase. Lucky runs towards a street. A station wagon brakes hard and stops. Sara pauses, gun drawn, near the street and hears the people from the station wagon. The man lifts Lucky into the station wagon. Sara runs towards the street. The man gets into the driver's seat of the station wagon. Sara pauses at the edge of the street and puts her gun in the back of her jeans.

"Hey!" Sara runs towards the station wagon, waving her arms. "Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait! Mister! Hey, mister, wait! That's my dog!" The station wagon drives away. Sara tightens her jaw and glares, she could have caught the car if she wanted to expose herself. But her mission is to blend in, running faster then humanly possible is not blending in. 

................

The shower run in the motel bathroom. Dean is sitting on the edge of a bed looking at his cell phone. Lisa's name is highlighted on the phone screen. The other names are Christian, Dave, Don, Gwen and Marc. After a moment, Dean tosses the phone on a table and goes to the kitchen area. Sam is not in the room (he's in the shower). Dean picks up a cup and the coffee pot. His phone rings and he answers it.

"Hey" he greets.

"Hey, it's Sara" she offers back.

"Well, me and Sam got bupkis here"

...................

"I definitely got something. It ain't a werewolf, for one" Sara comments as she retrieves her bag from next to a garbage can.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean asks her.

"Skinwalker" she answers.

"A skinwalker? As in...."

"As in, the family dog seriously needs a neuter" Sara comments walking towards where she stashed her bike.

...............

"Wow. I haven't of a skinwalker in years" Dean admits as he sits at the table reaching for John's journal. "I'm actually a little rusty on the profile"

"They can change anywhere, anytime. Skinwalkers infect you with a single bite. Otherwise, they're basically a werewolf cousin – silver will drop 'em, they chow hearts like sausages" Sara offer from the top of her head. "Something like that" 

"So what happened? Did you catch him?" Dean asks her.

"Not exactly. But I have some idea where he might be" She answers and then hangs up.


	11. Neun

Sara leans against her bike waiting for Sam and Dean, she glances to her cell phone as it pings, a reminder from Ward that once this is over she has to go to the safe house, she purses her lips slightly and deletes the message. She's grown rather attached to hunting. It's fun, she gets to be violent, she gets to have mind blowing sex, she gets to stare at Sam and Dean all day, she gets to track and utilize all her skills, what's not to love, and she doesn't particularly want to get frozen again. She looks to the impala as it pulls up. She's rather attached to that car too. Her eyes on Dean as he climbs out of the car, he raises an eyebrow at her, both watching the other, she looks away first and leans up. Sam moves to Sara and takes her face in his hands lifting her head slightly for him to kiss her. It's not soft or sweet, soulless Sam doesn't do soft or sweet. It's bruisingly powerful and rough, his teeth catching her bottom lip before he pulls back and smirks at her.

...................

Sara, Dean and Sam walk into a room containing dogs in cages. One of the dogs is Lucky.

"Hiya, Lucky. Bad dog" Dean teases. "First things first" Dean holds up his gun. The picture changes to black and white as he takes out the magazine. "You see this? This is silver. Don't say I didn't warn you" Dean puts the magazine clip back in the gun. "Okay, time to go. Now, we can either do this the easy way...." Dean holds up a pair of jeans. "Hmm?" Dean holds up a chain. "Or the hard way" Sam laughs, Sara smirks a little. Dean shoots Sam a look.

"What? Soul or not, that's funny" Sam argues. Lucky barks.

....................

Lucky (man) is tied to a chair with a rope reinforced with chain. Sam sits on another chair, Dean on the edge of a bed, and Sara leans against the dresser flipping a switch blade around her fingers.

"Well, I got to tell you, Lucky, you got us stumped" Sam tells Lucky. "I mean, why shack up with the family? Is it a kinky thing? Do you like to play with your food?" Sam teases. "Roll over, Lucky. Speak"

"Go to hell" Lucky snaps.

"Already been. Didn't agree with me. So, look..." Sam gets up and picks up a knife from the desk. "...how about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave?"

"You do what you got to do" Sam approaches Lucky (man). Sara holds up a hand to stop him. Sam looks to her.

"Give me three minutes alone with him" she offers, Dean glances to her. "Make it five" she corrects tapping her chin with her blade.

"What?" Dean asks. Sara and Sam share a look, Sam then nods.

"Alright" Sam agrees, Dean looks to him.

"What?" Dean repeats. Sam sets the knife down and goes to leave shooting Dean a look.

"Sara's got this" Sam tells him, Dean glances to Sara but does leave with Sam. Sara waits till the door closes to stand, she approaches Lucky and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I could do this the hard way, hard for you, but....." she gives him a look. "I get it"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Lucky asks her.

"You killed every threat that came anywhere near them. You care about them, in your own whack-a-doodle kind of way. It's obvious. What I want to know is, who was that guy you were talking with? He a skinwalker, too?"

"Look, I can't say anything" Lucky answers looking down.

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this is gonna come for them. Now, look...I don't give a damn about you, or them. But..." she motions to the door. "They want to help them. That's the angle. That's it" Lucky watches her a little before nodding.

"Yeah, that guy, he's a... whatever it is I am. And he's not the only one" Lucky admits, Sara unties him from the chair, he watches her.

"How many of you are there?" Sara asks.

"About 30. We were all -- we were kind of recruited"

"Recruited?"

"Yeah. Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told me one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast"

"Where is this little....pack of yours?" she asks.

"Everywhere. We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low"

"Lay low?" she asks. "What are you waiting for?"

"The word"

"What word?"

"Once we're settled, we get the signal... and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night. 30 becomes 150" Lucky answers, Sara huffs a little, impressed.

"You're a sleeper cell. Who organized you?"

"There's a pack leader" He answers.

"Your Alpha?" she asks.

"What's an Alpha?" he asks her back.

"The first skinwalker, the strongest"

"Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I – I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there"

"Then you can help us stop him" she argues.

"Oh, no, I can't. No"

"Yes, you can"

"No, you don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me – they're ruthless"

"News flash, so am I" she argues. "Now you listen to me" she stands in front of him. "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boy's throat? Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mommy? 'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic little life who have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that... or you can help us stop it" Lucky stares up at her.

....................

The impala is parked under a bridge. Dean is taking things out of the trunk.

"So... How are we supposed to get near something that can smell us a hundred yards off?" Sam asks.

"We don't" Sara answers walking towards them, she has a sniper rifle case in her hand, Dean and Sam look at her, Dean nodding impressed.

"The pack leader. We're taking him down?" Sam asks them.

"Yeah. Got a better idea?" Sara asks.

"No, I... Crowley's not gonna be too happy about that" He argues, Dean scoffs.

"Who gives a rat's ass? We let that thing live one second, and it sends out that psychic dog whistle and" Dean motions with his hands. "Phew!"

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha. Then Crowley would give me my soul back" Sam argues.

"Are you kidding? 150 people turned into monsters. That's what you want?" Dean counter argues, Sara remains silent, eyes flickering between them.

"No. Of course not. I... I'm just asking"

"All right, you know what? That's it"

"What?" Sam asks Dean.

"You say you're just folks, yeah? That – that you like baseball and apple pie or whatever. But truth is, I don't know what you are 'cause you're not Sam"

"Dean, come on"

"I mean, it's your gigantor body and – and maybe your brain, but it's not you. So just... stop pretending. Do us all a favor" Dean motions to him and Sara.

"I don't have an issue here" Sara argues. "Don't bring me into this" she snaps at Dean before walking away. Dean sighs and follows her. Sam picks up a bag, closes the trunk and walks after him.


	12. Zehn

Lucky (man) is waiting outside a building with a large roller door. Sara is watching through the sights of a rifle from a nearby roof. Dean sits near Sara and fiddles with silver bullets. Sam sits on her other side.

"He looks nervous, right?" Sam asks.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I'd double-cross us" Sara admits. "He's got to realize that's his best bet, if he wants to keep breathing"

"Nah, he'll go through with it" Dean argues.

"You mean 'cause he loves that family?" Sam asks back.

"Yeah"

"I'd double-cross us" Sam uses Sara's words.

"Thanks, Dexter. That's reassuring"

"Just making conversation" Sam counters. A vehicle pulls up.

"Here we go" Sam stands up and looks through binoculars. Three men get out of the vehicle. The roller door to the building opens and three more men come out. Sara watches through her sniper sight.

"That big guy, the driver – that's the guy Lucky met in the park" she tells them, Dean looks through another set of binoculars, sight on a bald man, who is behind another man.

"And there's El Jefe" Dean offers. Sara moves the scope slightly aiming at the bald man.

"Take him out" Sam tells Sara.

"It's not clean" she argues. The bald man walks over to Lucky (man), looks at him and shakes his head. Another man escorts Mandy and Mandy's son out of the back of the vehicle. Sam and Dean watch through binoculars. "I'm taking the shot" Sara offers.

"She's in the way" Dean argues.

"Taking it anyway" Sara goes to pull the trigger, Dean snatches the gun barrel and pulls it away, she growls and shoots him a look. "Don't ever" she starts. "Get in the way of my target, ever again" she snaps and yanks the gun back going back to aiming. She watches as they disappear into the building, a man closes the roller door. Sara lowers the rifle, clenching her jaw. She looks to Dean, eyes hard. He watches her back. "Unbelievable" she growls and stands grabbing the case from the roof and walking away. Dean watches her go thoughtful.

"So, plan B?" Sam asks.

"We've got one?" Dean counters back.

.................

Sara opens a box from her duffel and smirks pulling a sonic device out of it, she tucks it into the back of her trousers before shutting the box and setting the rifle case in the trunk. Dean walks up behind her to join her.

"You're ex-military" Dean comments, she looks to him. "Reacting that way..."

"I don't like people getting in my way" she argues turning back to the car, not bothering to correct him, she's not military, not really, Hydra doesn't count, she's an assassin. "It's why I usually work alone" She adds. "No one else's morality to get in the way" she grabs a gun from her bag and checks the clip. "No one else's humanity"

"And your own humanity?" Dean asks her, she looks to him again.

"It doesn't get in the way of a mission" she answers.

"So you would let innocent people die, to complete a hunt?" he asks her. "A mission?"

"Yes" she answers without hesitating. He studies her a moment, judging whether or not she's being serious. She is.

"Right" he mumbles and looks to the trunk of the car. "No" he looks to her. "That's....why?"

"If I don't look at it that way, if my humanity is involved, then chances are more people die...." she answers. "More people get hurt. One person dies now....a hundred are saved" she looks to him. "Save one person now.....a hundred die later. Why does it make more sense to save that one person? Why do they get to live over a hundred other people?" she asks him. He looks thoughtful. "It doesn't matter who they are, Dean. Queen of England. President of the United States. A child. A mother. A father. A lover. It doesn't matter" she steps closer to him. "No matter who they are. They don't get priority over everyone else in the world. Not to me" he watches her. Her logic is sound. And how often would they have had successful hunts if they hadn't let their humanity get in the way? If they'd thought with their heads and not their hearts. Dean looks away and to Sam who is approaching them. Sara turns to the trunk and grabs two boxes before turning to Sam and Dean. "Put these in" she throws them each a box and they frown at her, Dean opens the box.

"Ear plugs?" he asks.

"You're gonna need them" Sara offers and then walks away. Dean looks to Sam who shrugs.

.................

Inside the building Mandy is holding her son in her arms.

"Please, whatever you want. Just please let my son go" Mandy begs. The bald man whispers to the large man next to him. The large man walks over to Lucky (man).

"Look, man, there's nothing I can do. The boss is pissed. These murders that you've been doing? You didn't ask for permission! Now you're gonna screw up the whole damn plan. I tried to warn you"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"There – there's been a mistake. T-This has got nothing to do with us" Mandy tells them.

"It has everything to do with you, sister" The Large man informs her and then turns to Lucky. "So, you with us or not?"

"Yes, of course I am"

"Fine. Prove it. Turn them. Now. Both of 'em, while we watch, Or I'll kill you all" The large man tells Lucky.

"Oh, my..." The large man sniffs.

"What is that?" Sara drops down from the upper level and lands in a crouch, she holds up her hand and activates the sonic device. The shifters all scream clutching their ears. Dean nods impressed from where he sits with her sniper rifle some distance away.

"That's why" he mumbles, referring to the ear plugs. Sam appears behind Sara and starts picking off the shifters who are too preoccupied with the sonic sound waves. Dean shoots with the rifle. Mandy takes cover as Dean and Sam continue to shoot. Two of the men run and Sara throws the device at Sam who catches it, she then chases after the two men.

...........

Sara is 'slightly' faster then the average human, so catching up with the two fleeing men is easy, she pulls her own gun and shoots them both.

.................

A wolf trots up behind Dean and snarls. Dean tries to turn, but his rifle is stuck in a grill. The wolf leaps at him and he fires his handgun. A naked man with a gunshot wound in his back lies face down on the ground.

..................

Sam is now searching the building. A Doberman follows him. The Doberman growls and runs at Sam, who turns to see it fall dead, a naked man with a gunshot wound in his back lies face down on the ground, and behind him Sara, she smirks at Sam who smirks back at her. He is then moving towards her, grabs her face pushing her back against a crate to kiss her.

...............

Later: A woman jogs past with a dog on a leash. Sam is carrying a bag of take-out food and he and Dean both hold drinks, they approach Sara who sits on the grass, leaning back on her hands, face to the sky. It's something she's not taking advantage of, the sun, the sky, the warmth on the rays on her skin, she doesn't get this with hydra. Dean watches the woman with the dog.

"I'll never look at a dog the same. Makes you wonder, though, huh?" he asks as they join Sara.

"What?" Sam asks sitting next to her.

"How many packs are out there. What if they're all just waiting for the signal, you know?" Dean asks, the three of them remain silent. Sam looks to his brother as he touches Sara's leg.

"So...I was thinking. You were right" Sam admits.

"About?"

"I'm not your brother. I'm not Sam" Sam admits.

"Okay"

"Um, all that blah, blah, blah, about being the old me? Crap. Like Lisa and Ben, right? I've been acting like I care about them. But I don't" Sam looks to Sara. "You" he offers. "I mean...you're a great lay" she looks to him. "But...I don't care. I couldn't care less" Dean shoots Sara an apologetic look, she shrugs, indifferent herself.

"Is this supposed to make us feel better?" Dean asks his brother.

"You wanted the real me. This is it. I don't care about them. About Sara. I don't even really care about you. Except that... I need your help. And you're clearly not gonna stick around for much longer unless I give it to you straight, so... I've done a lot worse than you know. I've killed innocent people in the line of duty. But I'm pretty sure it's not something the old me could've done. And maybe I should feel guilty. But I don't"

"Sam, get to the punch line" Sara pushes a little.

"I don't know if how I am is better or worse. It's different. You get the job done, and nothing really hurts. That's not the worst thing. But I've been thinking. And it was... it was kinda harder. But there are also things about it I remember that I... Let's just say I think I should probably go back to being him"

"That's very interesting. It's a step" Dean offers.

"So?"

"We do what we got to do. And we get my brother back" Dean answers and looks to Sara. "You in?" he asks, she glances to him.

"If you think you have need of me" she offers and looks to her watch. "But...I have some errands to do, places to be, people to see...." she looks to them. "Text me...I'll catch up" she stands and grabs Sam's drink, sending him a wink she walks away.

......................

Sara climbs off of her bike outside of a cabin in the middle of nowhere, there is a armoured 4x4 parked outside. She looks to them as she heads towards the front entrance.

...............

Grant Ward sits at a table on his laptop, he looks to Sara as she walks in, he smirks.

"Finally" he states, she nods a little.


	13. Elf

Sara had to spend a week with Ward before he released her, making sure she knows that she still belongs to Hydra, a bit of mental manipulation and making sure she's still on side. Then back to the boys, Sam hadn't noticed anything different with her but Dean had, she was a little more withdrawn for the first few weeks before getting back into it, her role, her Sara Lance performance. She feels like it's all unravelling around her. Her Hydra life and her new hunting one. Grant told her she'd been out of the ice too long and they're watching her closely, watching her loyalty, after their problem with the Winter Solider they want to make sure she doesn't fold like he did. She knows that if she even slips, just once, they'll put her down. Sara stands from the threadbare couch in the run-down house they're currently squatting in. The glamour of the hunting life. She moves to look out the window. Sam and Dean have gone off to deliver a Rougarou to Crowley, Sara opted to stay behind to be alone for a bit, she's still a bit twitchy around Sam and Dean after Grant, after the re-education. Her eyes flicker around outside, something is setting her assassin senses off and she doesn't like it.

.........

Later Sam and Dean return to the house. Dean's eyes looking for Sara instantly, subtly, he's not really that attached to her, no, of course not. He rubs his head a little and turns to Sam.

"No man, screw it, I'm done" he snaps a little.

"Calm down"

"We've been going on these freaking Crowley runs and it's not getting us anywhere" Dean complains.

"Dean..."

"I mean, the only thing that's really changed, is now I need a daily rape shower"

"Okay, you're right. Let's go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don't have one. So till we do, sorry dude, stock up on soap-on-a-rope. Dean, if you wanna get my soul back, that's what we gotta do, Okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah... You even want it back?" Dean counter asks.

"I'm working for Crowley, aren't I?" Sam asks. Dean goes to pour himself a drink, turning his back on Sam.

"Yeah, well, who says he's gonna hold up his end, you know? It is Crowley. You ever think of that? Right?" He turns back around to find Sam gone out of sight. "So, I guess the moment's over, is that what you're saying? Sam!" When he doesn't get an answer, Dean draws his gun and starts looking for Sam, only to find him lying unconscious in the next room. A demon comes up behind him and knocks him out.

...........

Some time later; Sam and Dean come to, bound to a couple of chairs.

"What now?" Dean asks.

"I think I know who you can ask" Sam answers nodding to Meg, demon skank, standing in front of them with a few demons.

"Evil bitch" Dean greets.

"Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction" Meg counters.

"Meg. I've been dying to see you again" Dean tells her not serious at all.

"Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now?" Meg asks.

"How about I rip you to shreds?" Dean asks her back.

"Kinky, I like. A little Q&A first, if you don't mind. Now, where's your boss?" Meg asks.

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam counters.

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?"

"Don't know. Don't care" Sam answers shrugging.

"You've been working his beat for months" Meg points out.

"Doesn't mean we get face time" Sam adds. Meg straddles Dean's lap.

"Where's he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that's where his majesty's holed up" When Dean doesn't answer, she holds a knife to his throat. "Okay, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself!" There is a chuckle from the doorway and they all turn to see Sara standing there, relaxed and eating a cheeseburger.

"Hi" she greets, Dean smirks a little, Meg raises an eyebrow.

"Something funny, Sara?" Dean asks, she holds up a finger as she finishes her mouthful of burger.

"Yeah" she answers. "Her...Meg, right?" Sara asks.

"Really? 'Cause where I'm sitting..." Dean implies Meg sat on his lap, him and Sam tied up.

"Don't worry. She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed" Sara tells him. .

"Sara, not helping!"

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious. If she could kill you, she'd've done it by now. She's running"

"Am I?" Meg climbs from Dean's lap and turns fully to Sara.

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus" Sara explains unwrapping another burger, not looking nervous in the slightest, she's not afraid.

"How would you know?" Meg asks her.

"It's what I'd do" Sara answers and then looks to Sam and Dean. "She can't kill you. She needs you to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It's him or her"

"Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck" Dean tells Meg.

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?" Sam asks.

"Let me guess. You're gonna tell me" Meg points out.

"Work with us"

"Whoa, what?" Dean asks.

"That's not where I was going" Sara adds. "I was going to just kill her"

"We'll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits"

"What?" Meg asks.

"Doesn't matter. Question is, can you get us what we need?" Sam asks her.

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?"

"Yeah, she can" Dean answers.

"It's a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!" Meg cheers slightly and then turns to leave. One of her companions walks up to Dean, staring intently at him.

"You gonna kiss me?" Dean asks. Meg calls back over her shoulder to the demon.

"Come on!" the demon turns and leaves with the others. Sara moves to untie both the brothers.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks Sam as Sara pulls the ropes from him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I mean, what are you doing!?" Dean asks, then turns to Sara. "Thanks" he offers, she nods and hands him a cheeseburger which he takes, she moves to untie Sam setting her last burger down in his lap.

"Dean, you wanted to screw over Crowley. Merry Christmas" Sam answers and then notes Dean's look. "What?"

"You wanna work with a demon again?" Dean asks.

"We're working with demons now. I'm doing this because I wanna stop"

"She killed Ellen and Jo!"

"I know. But you can't look at his emotionally, Dean. We need her"

"The hell we do! That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast..." Dean starts to complain.

"Of course" Sam interrupts. "Which is why we'll screw her first. Meg and her little posse are dead the second we're done with them"

"Yeah, if they don't kill us" Sara points out, Sam looks to her.

"They won't. 'Cause we're bringing insurance" he tells her.


	14. Zwolf

Sam brushes Sara's hair aside and kisses her shoulder, after they'd raided the monster prison, after they burned Crowley's bones, after Sam told them he didn't want his soul back, not at the risk of it ripping him apart, Sara had climbed on her bike and followed the Impala back to an address in Sioux Falls. A salvage yard. And that's where they are, Sara sat leaning on her knees drinking a beer as Sam leans close to her, pressing his lips to the exposed skin on her shoulder, her plaid shirt gathered down her arm. Her eyes focus on the tv in front of her. She'd been introduced to Bobby who seemed nice enough considering the file claimed him grouchy and paranoid, she can see the second, he's been silently and subtly watching her since she arrived, regardless of how Sam and Dean feel about her he's wanting to form his own opinion. She glances to Sam who smirks at her, she chuckles a little and leans into his side. His lips dragging over her jaw before meeting hers. Her hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

….............

Dean stands in the centre of the room having explained his plan to put on Death's ring for 24 hours, and in turn Death will shove Sam's soul back inside of him. Sam is less then pleased that Dean went about his behind his back.

“You what?!” Sam asks, Sara crosses her arms over her chest.

“Just hear me out” Dean argues.

“I heard Cas and Crowley when they said it would either kill me or turn me to jello, Dean! I heard enough!”

“Death said he can put up a wall” Dean points out.

“A wall?” Sam asks quieter.

“Yes, yes, a wall --that -- that, basically, you wouldn't remember hell”

“Really?”

“Really”

“For good? Like a cure?” Sam asks.

“No, it's not a cure. It...He said it could last a lifetime”

“Great. So, playing pretty fast and loose with my life here, don't you think, Dean?”

“I'm trying to save your life!”

“Exactly, Dean! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways!”

“Just curious. I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?” Bobby asks, Dean looks evasive. “I'm sorry. I didn't get that”

“I have to wear the ring for a day”

“Why the hell would he want you to do that?” Sara asks, Dean glances to her and shrugs.

“Get his rocks off. I don't know. But I'm doing it” Sam moves to leave “Where you going?”

“Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. I just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right?” Sam answers an counter asks before leaving.

…..............

Sam looks at a small hole in the ground, worriedly, behind him Dean approaches holding up Death's ring.

“Looking for this?”

“Just taking a walk” Sam answers.

“Sam. I'm your brother. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. I know what I'm doing here”

“What if you're wrong?”

“I won't let it go wrong”

“Fine”

“Fine? So, you're...” Dean asks.

“So, I'm trusting you here. Barely”

“You sure?”

“You're the one with the compass, right? Just don't mess it up” Sam counters.

…..........

Sam sits with Bobby as Sara stands looking out the window, Dean had left to go about his Death duties leaving the three of them behind, Bobby to watch Sam to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Sara glances to her cell phone as it beeps away, message incoming. She turns away from the others to read it. Ward. Time to check in again. Time to report. She closes her eyes and nods to herself before responding to the text. Once the text has been sent and she deletes the original she grabs her jacket and pulls it on, Bobby glances to her as she flicks her hair out from the back of it.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks her.

“I have to go” she answers grabbing her bag. “Family emergency” she offers. “I won't be long” she pats his chest as she passes him.

“I thought all your family was dead” Sam offers, she smirks a little.

“Not all my family is blood” she counters, Bobby raises an eyebrow. “He's just an old...”

“Boyfriend?” Sam asks her, jealousy lacing his voice.

“We...we tried a sexual relationship” she answers and then turns to leave, technically not a lie, sex is just one of the ways Hydra control her, Ward and Ra's al Ghul more often then anyone else, and more so Ward this time around, they're getting him ready to take over from Ra's al Ghul. Sam clenches his jaw and follows her.

“Sam” Bobby warns but it falls on deaf ears, Sam is determined.

…........

Outside Sam crowds Sara, he pushes her up against her bike, his hands clasping her face, a little on the tight side as his mouth tries to devour hers, moving, heavy against her. Staking his claim. Her arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, she pulls. He moans into her mouth hands moving from her face to her waist, fingers shifting under her shirt to touch her flesh, he holds her to him. He's making sure she knows just who she belongs to. But sadly for him she does know, and it is not him. She pulls back from him, Sam smirks and draws his hand across her ribs.

“See you later” he promises and then pulls away completely before he saunters away. She lets out a breath and touches her lips. She turns and climbs onto her bike, still slightly dizzy from the kiss, the way her head is spinning. He is something else. He kisses her and it's different to the way Ward does it. She shakes her head and pulls on her helmet. She can't pause to think about it. She has a mission report to give. She starts her bike and leans forward slightly. The back wheel kicks up gravel as she rides away. If she knew just what would happen. She would have been more prepared.

 


End file.
